Un devastador secreto, y las consecuencias de ocultarlo
by Gallifreyan Nenuphar
Summary: Ivy no puede creer de lo que se acaba de enterar...Si Charles se entera también, no sólo no podrán seguir juntos, si no que él se sentirá culpable. No puede dejar que eso ocurra. Por suerte, o por desgracia, cuando dos corazones se unen, no se pueden separar. / ONE-SHOT en principio. / SPOILERS SI NO HAS VISTO LA PELÍCULA.


Disclaimer: August Osage country no me pertenece, y no hago esto por sacar dinero.

August: Osage county

Un devastador secreto, y las consecuencias de ocultarlo

Casi no he tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que voy a hacer. Las palabras de Bárbara y de mamá resuenan todavía en mi cabeza mientras conduzco por la carretera, rebotando y haciéndose cada vez más intensas.

Hermanos...

Oh Dios. ¿Qué hemos hecho?

No podíamos saberlo. ¿Cómo íbamos a saberlo? ¡Ni siquiera nos parecemos!

De pronto la idea de Tía Matty Fay con papá aparece en mi mente, y me entran ganas de llorar. ¿Qué clase de familia somos? Casi no voy pendiente de la carretera, hasta que el sonido de la bocina de un camión me hace volver a la realidad, y doy un volantazo para colocarme en mi carril.

Ni siquiera se cómo he logrado conducir y llegar viva hasta nuestro apartamento..."Nuestro" por poco tiempo porque íbamos a mudarnos a New York en breves, y "nuestro" por poco tiempo porque se cómo va a terminar el día de hoy. Las manos me tiemblan en el volante, porque no quiero entrar por la puerta.

Podría mandarlo todo al traste. Callar este secreto como ya habían hecho mamá y papá, y la tía Matty Fay. Nos iríamos de este inmundo lugar, y podríamos vivir en paz, lejos de este veneno...Pero se que no puedo. Charles debe saberlo. Es lo correcto, aunque eso signifique que vamos a terminar separados.

Una fugaz idea pasa por mi mente. Quizá él no tenga por qué saberlo. Agarro el volante con más fuerza, hasta que se me ponen blancos los nudillos. Esto va a doler. Tanto a él como a mi, pero pienso que es mejor que pase todo el dolor de golpe, que acarrear un secreto durante tantos años que rompa la vida de los dos. Ya se lo que debo hacer.

* * *

Charles estaba recogiendo sus camisas del armario. La maleta encima de la cama, abierta y a medio hacer. La radio estaba puesta, y sonaba una vaga y lánguida voz de mujer cantando algún éxito de blues de hace muchos años atrás.

Una sonrisa decora sus labios. Está pensando en Ivy.

Ivy en su precioso vestido de verano con flores de girasol. Ivy recién levantada un domingo, con los ojos casi cerrados, y el pijama que todos decían que era horrendo pero que a él le encantaba...Ivy.

Alguien toca a la puerta, y con las perchas aun en las manos, va a abrir.

Allí está su ángel. Su dulce y adorada reina. Su Ivy. La seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario, porque era tan gentil y buena...Tan preciosa y...

-Charles.

Ese tono no le gusta nada. No suena bien. Suena triste y gris. Para él, el tono de voz de la gente puede diferenciarse por colores. Normalmente cuando Ivy hablaba con él, le venía a la mente el color vainilla, porque era suave, y reconfortante. Y le gustaba el sabor de la vainilla también.

-Ivy...¿Ocurre algo?- Es lo primero que pregunta, dejando las perchas con las camisas encima de la cama. Ella, de brazos cruzados, pasa al apartamento con pasitos cortos. Mira al suelo

-Charles...- repite su nombre, y toma aire - No podemos seguir.

Si el mundo se hubiera roto en pedacitos a su alrededor, Charles no se hubiera dado cuenta, porque estaba muy ocupado escuchando el sonido de su corazón romperse de igual manera. Quizá hubiera malinterpretado el significado de sus palabras...

-¿Q...Qué quieres decir? ¿Es que ya no quieres mudarte a New York?- Pregunta, esperanzado. Pero para su desgracia, ella niega con la cabeza, y entonces su corazón si que termina hecho polvo.

No sabe que el de Ivy está igual.

-No. Me refiero a que no podemos seguir con lo nuestro...-

-Pero...¿Por qué?- no lo entiende. Su rostro es de pura confusión -Es...¿Es algo que te ha dicho tía Violet?¿Te ha echado de la casa? Ivy sabes que no necesitamos que...- se ve interrumpido por ella, que niega con la cabeza. Ve cómo se está agarrando los brazos, y sabe que le oculta algo. -Ivy...- suplica.

-No hagas esto más complicado.- Espeta la susodicha. Tiene que darle la espalda para que no sea testigo de que está a punto de caer llorando al suelo.

-Pero...¿He hecho yo algo malo?-

"Oh Dios. No. Eso no" piensa Ivy, pasándose una mano por la cara -No hagas eso, Charles. Solo quiero lo mejor para ambos, y seguir con esta relación no es bueno para ambos.- Habla muy rápido, y va al armario a coger toda su ropa. O al menos lo que le quepa en las manos. Sabe que Charles no va a dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Asi que solo quedaba huir.

-¿Pero por qué has cambiado de opinión? Esta mañana dijiste...

-¡No importa lo que dije esta mañana!

-¡Es que no lo entiendo!- Él está ya desesperado. Ahí hay una pieza que no encaja, y sabe que está delante de sus narices. Su pobre mente trabaja a toda prisa para averiguar qué puede ser, pero no lo logra. Incluso sus capacidades deductivas eran una decepción...

-Lo nuestro nunca podrá funcionar.- Con cada palabra, Ivy siente una espina clavarse en su corazón. Le está haciendo daño, pero no deja de repetirse que esto es lo mejor para ambos, porque una vez Charles descubriera que eran hermanos, si que se marcharía, y no quería ver aquello suceder. Charles era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Siempre lo supo. Siempre supo que tenía que haber alguna trampa.

-Hemos terminado, Charles.- Y con estas últimas palabras, la que había sido el único rayo de luz en la vida de Charles, desaparece por la puerta, junto con todas sus esperanzas y sueños.

Han pasado más de seis meses desde aquello.

* * *

Los pasteles de crema de limón ya están preparados, y los voy poniendo en el mostrador con prisa. Quiero que el escaparate esté preparado antes de abrir la tienda.

Al final me mudé a New York. No supe nada más de Charles desde ese día, y en parte lo agradezco, porque no podría volver a mirarlo a la cara. No se si él también estará aquí. A veces me descubro a mi misma vigilando los rostros de la gente de la calle, por si alguno es el suyo. Nunca me ha pasado.

-¡Las magdalenas de mermelada de fresa están saliendo del horno!- avisa mi ayudante desde la cocina, y me pongo el trapo al hombro para ir a sacarlas y llevarlas a la parte delantera de la tienda.

Siempre me gustó cocinar. Asi que al venir aquí, y no saber qué hacer, decidí abrir mi propio negocio. Eso me ha mantenido ocupada durante estos meses. La tienda no es muy grande. Es una pequeña pastelería el el barrio de Brooklyn. No ocupa mucho espacio, y por lo tanto no cuesta mucho dinero mantenerla, pero por ahora va bien, y me ha dado suficiente como para pagar el alquiler del apartamento en el que vivo, y decorarla de forma que sea atractiva.

Le digo a mi ayudante que ponga el cartel de "abierto" mientras yo termino de decorar las galletas de vainilla.

Me encuentro inclinada sobre la bandeja de galletas, sujetando la manga pastelera con un pulso que ya le gustaría tener a un cirujano, cuando mi ayudante entra por la puerta, diciendo que fuera hay un hombre que pregunta por mi, y no se que bollo alemán. Alzo la cabeza y suelto la manga.

-No tenemos bollos alemanes aquí.- digo con una ceja alzada, y los brazos en jarras. Cierto es que a veces venían clientes pidiendo cosas raras, pero por Dios. Si el logotipo de la tienda es una magdalena, y el escaparate está lleno de las mismas, ¿Qué se creen que vendemos aquí?¿Pistachos?

-Insiste en hablar con la dueña...- Susurra mi ayudante. Yo me paso la mano por la cara, y le tiendo la manga pastelera

-Termina de decorar esto. Voy a ver si no nos pone una reclamación. Jesús...- Suspiro, y salgo a la parte delantera de la tienda.

No me da tiempo a huir de nuevo hacia el interior. Está apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de entrada a la tienda, mirando con ojos ansiosos si salgo de la cocina o no. Me ha pillado con la guardia tan baja que creo que voy a desmayarme de un momento a otro.

-Hola...- Murmura él, con ese tono de voz suave que le caracteriza.

Yo sigo sin habla. Las piernas me han empezado a temblar, y las imágenes de aquel día, hace ya más de medio año, vuelan incansables por mi cabeza. De pronto la mancha de chocolate en mi delantal se ha vuelto tan interesante que decido centrar toda mi atención en ella.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunta él, aun con ese tono suave y gentil. Mi héroe. Siempre mi héroe. No puedo responderle, las lágrimas han acudido a mis ojos y tengo que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no dejarlas ir.

-Ivy...Al menos mírame. Por favor.- Suplica con voz algo temblorosa. Yo levanto la cabeza.

-Es...Estoy trabajando...Cerraré a las cinco...- Si es lo suficientemente listo, sabrá lo que quiere decir esa frase. Su rostro se ilumina, aunque no sonríe.

-Claro. Te dejaré trabajar.- Se despide de esta manera, y acto seguido sale de la tienda.

Creo que de todas las situaciones irreales a las que me he enfrentado en mi vida, esta se lleva la medalla de plata.

La medalla de oro se la lleva el desencadenante de esta situación.

* * *

Al salir de la tienda tengo que llevarme una mano al corazón. Me late tan fuerte que creo que me va a estallar el pecho.

No pensé que fuera a reunir el suficiente valor como para volver a verla.

Pero desde que me topé con Bárbara, hace ya unos meses, y me contó todo lo que había ocurrido, entendí lo que me había estado ocultando Ivy el día que decidió marcharse y decidí que esto no podía dejarlo asi.

¿Que si me importó? Sinceramente no. Me quedé estupefacto al escuchar que éramos medio hermanos, si...Pero de todas maneras no íbamos a tener hijos, y no figurábamos en el árbol familiar como tales, asi que ¿Qué más daba?

Entendí también el por qué del comportamiento de mamá hacia mi. He de decir que la odié en ese momento. Creo que es la primera vez que siento odio en mi vida. Sabía que no era un fracasado, que algo tenía que haber detrás de todas aquellas torturas, de aquellos reproches...Ahora todo encajaba.

He pasado el día dando vueltas en la ciudad, a veces tomando un café, y a veces sentado en un parque. Había pedido el día libre en el taller de pianos, y me lo habían concedido. Por eso no tenía trabajo que hacer.

Fueron muy comprensivos cuando les conté lo que iba a hacer hoy, e incluso me dieron algunos consejos.

Al llegar a New York, sólo sabía que quería trabajar en algo que me apasionara, y eso eran los pianos. Resultó que en el periódico había un anuncio de un taller de arreglo de pianos que buscaba un ayudante. El sueldo era muy reducido, pero menos es nada. Asi que fui a preguntar. No soy muy listo, ya lo decía mamá. Pero me gusta aprender. Y los dueños del taller fueron muy amables. Dicen que trabajo muy bien, y me alegra que estén contentos conmigo.

Supe de la pastelería de Ivy de igual manera. La verdad es que fue una casualidad. Una de esas veces en las que el universo es demasiado vago como para tener un motivo o una razón para hacer las cosas. Uno de los dueños del taller trajo un paquete con unas galletas, y estaban tan ricas que le pregunté dónde las había comprado. Se parecían a las que me hacía Ivy antes de...Antes de separarnos...Describió la tienda con todo lujo de detalles, y a la mujero que le había atendido, cuya descripción coincidía perfectamente con la de mi reina.

Al llegar las cuatro y media no aguanto más, y me apresuro hacia la pastelería de Ivy. Es preciosa. Tiene el marco de la puerta decorado en un suave tono vainilla. No puedo evitar sonreir al pensar en ello, ya que siempre me ha parecido que si Ivy fuera un color, sería el tono vainilla.

Al girar la esquina de su calle, la veo sentada en un banco que hay frente a su tienda.

Tranquilo Charles. Respira hondo.

Es hora de aclarar las cosas.

* * *

Ivy está nerviosa. El corazón le va a mil por hora y si existiera la posibilidad de arrancárselo y lanzarlo lejos lo hubiera hecho, sólo por no escuchar el incesante "pum-pum pum-pum" en su pecho.

Por el rabillo del ojo capta movimiento a su derecha, y gira la cabeza. En la esquina de la calle está Charles. Ivy mira la hora y suspira. Las cuatro y media.

Su héroe se va acercando poco a poco, hasta que llega a su lado.

-¿Puede sentarme?- Pregunta señalando el sitio libre en el banco a su lado.

Ella asiente. Charles se sienta, y se frota las palmas de las manos, ambos sin saber cómo empezar la conversación. Tras unos segundos Charles decide que lo mejor es ir directo al grano.

-Me encontré con Bárbara hace unos meses...- Ivy gira la cabeza bruscamente para mirarlo. Si el miedo tuviera un rostro, sería el suyo en ese mismo instante -Me lo contó todo.

-Todo...¿Todo?- Pregunta ella.

Charles asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Por eso hiciste aquello?- Murmura. Esta vez es ella la que asiente con la cabeza. Ya no quiere ocultarlo más, no tiene ningún sentido.

-No quería que lo descubrieras...

-Ni siquiera me lo preguntaste-

Eso duele. Ivy se muerde el labio inferior, porque ese comentario por parte de Charles le ha dolido.

-Sólo quería lo mejor para ambos.

-Lo único bueno que ha habido en mi vida eres tú, Ivy.- La sinceridad es algo que siempre caracterizó a Charles. Incluso para declaraciones de ese tamaño. No puede ocultar el amor que siente por ella -Si me quitas eso no me queda nada...

Ella suspira, y entonces nota algo húmedo caer desde su ojo hasta sus labios. ¿Cúando había empezado a llorar?

La mano de Charles se mueve, tímida, hasta rozar la de Ivy, y al notar que no rechaza el contacto, se arma de coraje y toma su mano fuertemente.

-Lo siento. Lo siento lo siento lo siento.- Repite ella entre sollozos -No quería hacerte daño...No quería...

-Lo se. Ahora lo se.- Suelta su mano durante un segundo, y lo reemplaza por un abrazo, en el cual Ivy se refugia. Lo ha echado tanto de menos que ya no quiere dejarlo ir. -No lo entendía hasta entonces.- Hunde la nariz en el cabello de su reina, estrechándola contra él.

-Perdóname...Por favor. Por favor lo siento mucho- Ivy no deja de disculparse en un continuo murmullo, y Charles no puede evitar sonreir.

-Aunque seamos medio hermanos, nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hemos hecho. Te adoro...Te adoro- Repite incansable. Ivy se limpia las lágrimas con la mano, queriendo controlar el torrente de emociones que la invadía en ese momento.

-¿Por qué tengo tanta suerte de tenerte a ti?- Pregunta, tomando las manos de Charles entre las suyas, húmedas por las lágrimas, y acariciándolas.

-Eso...¿Eso es que podemos estar juntos de nuevo?- La voz de su héroe suena esperanzada. Había pensado en las múltiples posibilidades. Que hubiera conocido a otro hombre, que se hubiera casado, que se hubiera metido a monja...Bueno esa última a lo mejor no. Pero era una posibilidad. Charles no imaginaba que lo que había deseado, que su reina aun lo quisiera, era la posibilidad que se cumpliría.

-Claro. Claro que si.- Ella asiente con la cabeza, efusivamente. -Si quieres...Si me das otra oportunidad.

-Nunca te ha hecho falta- Vuelven a abrazarse, y esta vez Charles besa la sien de su adorada Ivy.

El mundo podría haber saltado en mil pedazos, que ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta. Estaban demasiado ocupados sintiendo el latir del corazón del otro contra su pecho.

FIN

* * *

-Charles...

-Hmm?

-¿Por qué preguntaste por un bollo alemán?

-¿Eh?

-Cuando viniste esta mañana a la tienda.

-Oh...Pues...Pensé que...Si pedía algo desorbitadamente ridículo que era imposible que se vendiera en tu pastelería, pues saldrías de la cocina para ver quien era el descerebrado que lo había hecho.

Ivy se ríe. Charles la mira, confuso.

-¿Qué?

-Nada...Que te adoro.-


End file.
